-It was an accident!
by SaraMcLane
Summary: It's Annabeth's and Percy's first day back at camp from Summer vacation. The day starts off pretty well, but an accident twists Annabeth's life around: Percy dies...because of her. It seems her life is finished, but right before things get any worse, Jason manages to make everything okay. But when Annabeth gets pregnant and JASON'S the father, what does Piper think?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue  
**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It was never meant to go this far. We were only playing around. Only training. How could my own hands be capable of such horror. It had been days since the accident. Days since I destroyed my dagger. I haven't seen daylight for a full week now. I've been in my cabin for a week. Don't laugh. My heart feels shattered; it _is_ shattered. My life is shattered. But there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

_**Piper's POV  
**_

When it happened, everyone's heart stopped. Everyone stopped breathing. It was horrible. But Annabeth's scream was the worst part of it. Her horrified shriek of terror. That noise has been following me around for seven days now. I really haven't eaten much now. I still go outside though. I still go to all the camp meetings and I still hang out with Jason. But no one has been training. No one. Not one single person. Not even me.

* * *

_**Jason's POV**_

It wouldn't be forgotten. I'm positive about that. Nobody would forget that day. I wish we could. The blood...the screams... who wants to remember that? Not me. I feel really bad for Annabeth. I haven't seen her for...days. She's been in her cabin. She hasn't even been eating. Nobody dares to talk to her, though. Annabeth is one of those people that you don't want to mess with when they're mad. But everyone is worried about her. And she knows it.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1._**

**A_nnabeth's POV_**

Me and Percy were having a great first day of camp back from Summer vacation. I had gone all the way to Paris with my dad during the summer break. Percy was with his mom in New York. Me and Percy were sprawled out on folding chairs near the pool. Every once in a while, Percy would spray someone with water. I laughed. It was always hilarious to see the campers' stunned faces when they stand there, completely in a daze, soaking wet. "Is this like your new hobby?" I asked Percy after he had splattered Lacy, from the Aphrodite cabin. "I guess so. I hope we still have a few more months of heat," He told me, smiling. I sighed and laid back in my chair. "Me, too. But it's already August. Fall is already here." I smirked and closed my eyes. Percy hesitated. He knew I was right. I was never wrong. Athena's children can't be wrong. But my small victory was disrupted when a wave of water, doused over my head and body. My eyes flashed open. "Percy!" I screamed, whipping my head around to find him. "Yes...?" I heard a faint voice and saw Percy's head, bobbling above the water, smirking. His body was rippled in the waves. "Never do that again!" I shouted, but then I took off and dove straight into the pool. I made a huge wave that showered over Percy. He laughed. I laughed when I reached the surface. "You're so stupid." I rolled my eyes at him, still giggling. Percy shrugged. "I got you real good, Wise Girl. I can't be _that_ stupid," He said and crossed his arms. I punched his arm. "Shut up," I said. My hand worked its way through the water. It met Percy's fingers and I wrapped my hand around his. He didn't looked up, but he knew I loved him. And I knew he loved me. We were probably the only ones in the whole camp that haven't broken up once within two years. I smiled at my own acheivement. "Why are you grinning?"Percy smirked, looking into my eyes. "Nothing." I said and let go of his hand. I crept over the pool wall and onto the dry cement. I stretched and walked over to my chair. I grabbed my purple towel and wrapped up my hair in it. I took my sunglasses and purse, and then my charm necklace. Percy had given it to me for my last birthday. I found it adorable because he had placed a picture of him and me and the little slot in the charm. I put it around my neck. "Okay, Percy. I'll see you later. We can do some training at three." I looked over at Percy. He was still in the pool, on his back. "Sounds good. Bye!" He smiled at me. I smiled back and ran over to my cabin.

I quickly changed into my normal clothes. It was only twelve thirty in the afternoon. I still had two and a half hours until I could train with Percy. I figured Piper had nothing to do, so I wanted to see if we could hang out. I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin's door. A tall pale girl opened it. She wore a feathery red top and pink jeans (PINK JEANS?!). She was brushing her straight black hair with one of her brushes. "What do you want?" Drew asked me, rolling her eyes. "I want to talk with Piper," I said and pushed past Drew. I could tell she was mad, but no one had the guts to stand up to me...not even Drew. Well, Percy stands up to me a lot, though. But he's my boyfriend; he gets some slack. Drew shrugged and let the door close. She walked over to her bed and started to go through her "brush collection". Yup. The girl has a brush collection. As I looked around the room, I noticed that the cabin was nearly empty. A few campers stood around, applying makeup or fixing their hair. Then I saw Piper. She was on her bed, a notebook was in her lap and a few brightly colored pencils were next to her. "Hey, McLean." I said and walked over to her. Piper had a dark green pencil in her hand. She looked up at me. "Oh, hi." She smiled. I leaned over her, watching her pencil move across her page. She traced jagged lines on the bottom of the paper, forming dark green grass. I admired Piper's drawing. She had drawn a man, tall and tan, and then a girl. The girl was a shorter than the man, with choppy braided hair and an orange CHB t-shirt and black jeans. The two people held hands. Behind them was a black sky with dashes of white for stars. "I love your drawing," I told Piper. She seemed startled that I had mentioned her picture. Then she shrugged. "Me, too. It reminds me of home," Piper said and pointed to the man in the drawing. "That's my dad. When I was younger we used to lay on the grass in front of our house and we watched the stars." She smiled. I could tell she was remembering her father. "That's cool," I said. I wish I had some good memories with my dad. The only things I remember were the bad things. He was always taking my step-mom's side, saying that I was a danger to the family, always having monsters tracking me around. And then came my younger step-brothers. Even they hated me, and they were two years old! But my dad did nothing for me. He left me stranded, trying to figure out why my life was so miserable. But then I came here, where I have the best boyfriend ever and the best friends ever. Suddenly, Piper snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Oh, hey. Um...what?" I said quickly, recovering from my trance. Piper laughed. "I guess we both have daddy issues at home." Piper scratched her head and grinned. I sighed. "Yeah...well...I guess I should get going now," I said and checked my watch. An hour and a half had already gone by! I said goodbye to Piper and ran over to my cabin.

Malcolm was in there. No one else. He was reading one of my favorite books. He looked up. "Good afternoon, Annabeth." Malcolm smiled at me. "Hello, Malcolm." I said. I walked over to my dresser and looked through some of my training armor. I grabbed my basic stuff, but I couldn't find my helmet. I searched through my clothing and shoes but my helmet just wasn't there. "Hey, Malcolm, have you seen my helmet? The one with the red mohawk thing on it?" I asked Malcolm. He shook his head. "Hasn't that helmet been gone for a few weeks?" He smirked. I sighed. It was true. I've asked everyone at camp if they've seen my helmet, but it just disappeared. But I was distressed. "Could I use your helmet? I'm going to train with Percy in an hour," I asked Malcolm. "Sure," He answered. He swung his arm under his bed and pulled out his old helmet. "It might be a little big, but it should be fine," He tossed it to me. "Thanks," I said. I put all of my armor on and headed out the door. The helmet actually fit perfectly. I decided that Percy wouldn't mind if we got to train earlier than I planned, so I went over to his cabin.

I opened his door. The bathroom door was closed, so I figured he was in there. "Percy?" I knocked on the bathroom door. "I going to the training area early. Get all your armor on, because I've been practicing my skills!" I shouted against the door. There was silence, but then I heard, "Okay! I'll be there in twenty minutes. Go on without me." I nodded and ran out of the cabin. I sprinted towards a group of kids training. One of them was Jason. "Hey, Lightning Boy! You wanna train with me?" I asked Jason. He looked over at me. "Sure," For a good ten minutes, we were training. Jason is actually really good at it, because as soon as I turned around, Jason nailed me in the back, making me tumble forward. It knocked the wind out of me. Once I caught my breath, I rolled onto my back and stared up at Jason. "Jeez, you are good!" I said. He nodded and helped me up. "I've had a lot of practice back at Camp Jupiter." He laughed and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Yeah, I can see that." I scratched my arm, realizing that he was actually better than me. Then I heard Percy laughing. He ran up to me. "Nice one, Jason!" They high-fived and laughed. "Percy, you don't stand a chance against Annabeth. She's not bad," Jason chuckled and then ran off. I was left with Percy. I gasped. "Where's your armor?" I looked him up and down. Percy shrugged. "I'll be fine," He said. I shook my head. I put my hand to his chest. He wasn't even wearing a chest plate. "Percy, you should really get your training gear on." I said. Percy groaned. "I'll be fine. Now c'mon, are we going to do this or what?" He pulled out Riptide. I slowly took out my dagger. "Okay," I said. And then the blades collided. MY dagger hit his sword, then I kicked Percy in the shin. I wasn't going to be rough on him, but I will show him who's boss. I knew Percy was annoyed by my move, but I did it again, knocking him off balance. Once he was down I did a flip over him brought down my dagger. He rolled away just in time. He hopped up and swung Riptide at me. It clanked against my arm, but since I was wearing my gear, I was fine. I dove between Percy's legs and turned around. I slashed my dagger through the air, but Percy spun around and blocked me just in time. I did a backflip and sidestepped. Percy flew right by me. I ran up behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell forward, hitting the ground with a thud. He rolled over, howling because I had knocked the wind out of him. "That's why you wear armor." I smirked and pulled my hair back. Percy finally got up. "That hurt!" He groaned. I told him to shut up and then I flipped my dagger in the air. When I caught it, I looked at Percy. "Let's go again," I said, and with no warning, I charged. My dagger was raised high in the air. Percy stepped back and jabbed at the air with Riptide. I had a plan. I would make it look like I was going to strike him, but I would turn away at the last second, just to show Percy that he was stupid. So I sidestepped for a second time, Percy running right by me. And then I came up from behind. I brought my dagger down, and when it was just inches away from Percy back, I was about to turn away...but he spun around! I was so startled by his quick movement that I couldn't stop my dagger, and it slid right into Percy chest. I shrieked as he tumbled to the ground. And my mind went blank. I didn't know what to do. Blood starting pooling around my boyfriend. And for the first time in a long time, I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I wasn't expecting it. He shouldn't have turned around. When Percy hit the ground, all I could do was scream. My voice shrieked across the yard. Everyone went silent. No one talked. Everyone was stunned. "HELP HIM!" I shrieked. I was in a panic. Blood was drooling all around Percy now. "A-Anna-b-beth," I heard Percy sputter. "What? What is it?" I screamed. I cupped his face in my hands. "Y-you...w-were r-right-t," Percy's choked. I heard loud thundering stomps behind me. "CHIRON!" My voice was filled with fear. Hot tears streamed down my face. Chiron pushed me away. He grabbed Percy's body and started thundering back to the infirmary. I started running after them, but I was stopped by a pair of hands. "Mr. D? Get away!" I struggled. Mr. D narrowed his eyes on me. "You need to tell me what happened." He told me. I took a deep breath, and I told him everything.

* * *

**_Piper's POV  
_**

I was still in my cabin, drawing, when I heard Annabeth's scream. I ran out of my cabin instantly. I headed towards Annabeth. A lump of clothing was next to her. Wait...that wasn't clothing...it was Percy! There was blood...a lot of blood...all around him. What was happening? Annabeth screamed again, "HELP HIM!" I wanted to so badly. Annabeth had whipped her head around in every direction. I knew she saw me, but she looked awful. Her eyes were crazed, wild, insane. Her makeup was melting down her face because of her tears. Then I heard Chiron and Mr. D running behind me. They passed me in a flash, and then went over to Annabeth. CHiron didn't hesitate to take Percy to the infirmary. As he ran by me again, I saw the huge puncture wound in Percy's chest...and Annabeth's dagger stuck out of it. Percy looked pale. His eyes were half-opened. Mr. D stayed with Annabeth, talking about what happened. Hours went by. I just watched. Annabeth came up to me after it was all over. "Percy is going to die!" SHe sobbed. She hugged me ad wept into my shoulder. It was awkward at first, but I didn't mind. "I didn't mean to hit him! It was by accident! Mr. D said he would undergo surgery right now, but he said that something like that wasn't curable!" Annabeth screamed each word she said. Her sobs turned into choking noises. ANd that single moment was awful.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Mr. D said that he'd take care of Percy as best as he could. But then he told me that the chances of Percy surviving were pretty low. But he would tell me if he made it or not. I dreaded the day that I would find out. After Mr. D left me, I ran up to Piper. I knew she had heard me scream. I knew she could help me. But when I got near her, I couldn't find the will power to stay calm. "Percy is going to die!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around Piper. I knew Percy wasn't going to survive getting stabbed by my dagger. It went deep, and if it touched his heart, I knew there wasn't any hope for him. "I didn't hit him!" I sobbed. I really didn't mean to hurt Percy. "It was by accident!" My voice was so scared that I couldn't even recognize it. "Mr. D said he would undergo surgery right now, but he said that something like that wasn't even curable!" I couldn't process what was going on. Grief and anger completely swarmed my thoughts. My head was spinning. I wasn't even able to breathe. I was choking on my own tears. Piper just stood there, totally confused, so I finally backed away and ran. I ran to my cabin as fast I could. I burst through door. Malcolm was still on his bed, reading his book. I walked right up to him and wacked the book out of his hands. "Hey...what was that for?!" Malcolm looked at me. "GET OUT!" I shouted. Malcolm was confused. He picked up his book from the floor. "I heard you scream out there...did anything happen?" He asked me. I shook my head. "GET OUT!" I screamed again. This time I literally pushed him off the bed and I kicked his book out the door. Malcolm was stunned, but he left the cabin. That meant I was alone. And I wanted to stay this way for the rest of my life. I locked the door and the windows. I pulled close the curtains and shut off all the lights. I tore off all of my armor and tossed it in the corner. I jumped in my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and let the darkness of the room enclose me.

* * *

**_Jason's POV_**

I knew something bad was gonna happen, just by looking at him. He didn't have his gear on. Percy acted all cool about it. He thought he'd be okay. But he wasn't. I saw that Annabeth was going to teach him a lesson, but it didn't work out that way. Her dagger went right into his chest. I knew that the blade hit his heart. He would've been fine if it just hit a little to the right. Maybe it would've hit a rib, but nothing deadly. But now Percy is going to die. I knew it. And a few hours later, Chiron and Mr. D came up to me. They whispered the news that I'd been waiting to hear. They gave me Annabeth's dagger, and when they left, I ran to Annabeth's cabin. I knocked on the door softly at first. When there was no answer, I knocked harder. Then I opened it. Annabeth was in her bed, under the covers, shaking. "Annabeth?" I walked over to the bed. "Go away." Annabeth murmured. I lifted the covers off her. "I said to go away!" SHe yelled and snapped the blankets back. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed all of her blankets and threw them to the side. "Listen, Mr. D and Chiron gave me an update about Percy," As soon as I said it, Annabeth popped up. "How is he?" SHe started breathing fast. I held her dagger behind my back. "Percy...he didn't survive. But...they gave me this," I handed Annabeth her dagger. Her face was white with disbelief. "He...he's dead?" She stuttered. My brain racked for the exact words that Chiron had said. "Um...not yet...they wanted you to say your last goodbyes, but he's not going to live." I bit my lip. Annabeth sat silently, staring at her dagger. Then she slammed it into her mattress, tearing a huge hole in it. I backed up. Then Annabeth put her dagger down and got up. She ran out of the room, heading towards the infirmary. I followed her. When we entered the infirmary, we saw Percy laying in one of the beds, white sheets surrounding him. A few tables beside him had bloody towels and napkins all over them. Percy's blood... Percy looked dead already. His face was whiter than snow. His once vibrant green eyes, were now a pale lime color. He was barely breathing. Annabeth broke down in tears right there. She knelt next to Percy, combing her fingers through his hair. "Percy...I am so sorry." She sobbed. Percy opened his mouth to speak. "It...was...not...your...fault..." His voice was scratchy and weak. Annabeth shook her head. "No! It was! I knew I never should have agreed to train with you...not without your armor." As she said the words, I knew the death of Percy was his own fault. He should've worn his gear. That would've saved him. But he thought he'd be okay. Wrong. Now Annabeth was crying harder than ever. She watched as her own boyfriend slowly drifted away from her. But right before Percy did, he said the craziest thing in the world: "Would you...marry me...?" As if on cue, Mr. D handed Annabeth a small sea-green box. Inside was a beautiful ring made up of tiny pearls, and on top was a big aquamarine gem. Annabeth stopped breathing. She looked at Percy. She opened her mouth to answer, but right before she could, Percy's eyes drifted shut. He was limp. Annabeth went wild. "No, no, no, no!" She slid on the ring and cupped Percy's face. "Percy, wake up! I will marry you! Please! Please, wake up!" She screamed and hugged her dead boyfriend. It was such a sad sight, but there was nothing we could do about it.

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

Jason told me Percy was dead. It was horrible. Everyone was wondering if he had gone to Elysium or the Fields of Asphodel or the Fields of Punishment. We all knew where he was: Elysium. He had saved so many lives and helped so many people. He had lived a good long life. Any demigod to live to be a teenager is lucky. But he was twenty-eight years old. He was more than lucky. He was a blessed hero. But Annabeth was miserable. "I killed him!" She kept saying to everyone. She even broke every mirror in her cabin because she could stand to look at herself. Yeah...crazy. It's been three days since he died. No one has seen Annabeth. But just the day that Percy died, she went down to the lake, and hit her dagger so hard with a rock, that it shattered. She tossed the pieces of the blade into the lake. But while she was doing it, she almost lost her ring that...Percy proposed with. But she got it right before it sank to the bottom of the lake. She now keeps it under her pillow. Chiron and Mr. D have decided that Percy would be buried right next to the pool, because of his powers. The day of the funeral, we thought Annabeth would never come out of that cabin again. We thought she would die. She wasn't eating or drinking. She was sleeping throughout the whole day and was up at night. I was so mad when Jason decided to help Annabeth. He's been doing that for the past few days. I haven't been seeing him lately. He's been over with Annabeth. Grr..

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

It was the day after Percy's funeral. I was starving. I was parched. But I didn't even care...until Jason came in. He learned how to make some of Percy's "blue food recipes"...and they were even better than what Percy made. Jason gave me cupcakes and pizzas and milkshakes and salads. Each one was blue, too. Jason's been spending a lot of time with me. He watches tv with me. He reads books with me. It been like this for exactly three days. And I think I've come to know Jason long enough to say...I like him. Not like "friend" like...but "like" like. I have a huge crush on him now. I think he has one on me, too. Today it's Saturday. I'm going to Jason's cabin to watch a movie. He said I could sleep over there if I wanted. I got dressed in my best comfiest clothing: my purple tank-top and my blue jeans. I brought my slippers and blanket, too. I ran out over to Jason's cabin. It was seven in the afternoon. The movie was almost three hours long, so it'd be about ten when it ended. That would give us about a good hour to just talk and hang out, and then we'd go to bed. Jason opened the door and smiled. "Hello," He said. I entered the cabin. It was huge. The ceiling was made of glass; and every here and there, there'd be a multicolored piece of glass. The floor was tiled with shiny plates of white tile. The walls were a light blue. Three huge windows were on each wall. But then I saw that there was only one bed. I got startled by it at first, but it was four hours away, so I didn't want to deal with it. Jason showed me around each room in the cabin...there were a lot of them. He had two bathrooms (two?!), a rooftop balcony (really? a balcony?!), his bedroom, a living room (the room I walked into from the door), and a kitchen (filled with food!). Jason's cabin was big. Really big. He also had this HUGE tv in the living room. Great. He got out a little DO NOT DISTURB sign and he placed it on the outside doorknob. "Okay...so...do you want to watch the movie now...or...we could just talk. What do y'want to do?" He asked me, smiling. I sighed. "We can watch the movie now." I said. Jason nodded and placed the movie in the dvd player. He made some popcorn for us to share. We shut of all the lights, and laid on a few blankets in front of the tv. When I got a little cold, I covered myself with my own blanket. And for the first time in a long time...I didn't pull it over my head.

When the movie ended, it was nine fifty-six. We talked until eleven at night. Mainly, we talked about Percy. It was so sad for me that I ended up crying, but Jason gave me a box of tissues and he went into the kitchen and made a blue cupcake just for me. It was past midnight and we split it. The cupcake was the best I'd ever had. "Thank you, Jason," I had said when we had finished our halves of the cupcake. "Everything that you've done this week...you've been so wonderful." I looked sincerely at Jason. He laughed. "Oh, it was nothing, really. But everyone was getting worried about you. Someone had to do something." He said. I nodded slowly. Without Jason, I'd probably be dead. I would've simply starved to death. I hadn't been eating for days and I knew that you don't last long in conditions like I was in. And then we did the most incredible thing ever:

We kissed.

It wasn't anything special, just a short kiss (almost ten seconds), but it seemed...magical. It was so different than Percy's kisses. Very, very, very different. I backed away and took a breath. "Wow..." I said. Jason laughed. "Hehe...yeah..." He scratched his head. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door. I ran up to it and opened it. I was pushed to the ground almost immediately. I landed on my hand so hard, I think I might've twisted it. "Ow!" I yelped. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" I was shocked to see Piper hovering over me. Her face beet red. "P-Piper! We were j-just..." I couldn't find the right words. Then Jason ran between me and Piper. "Woah, woah! Piper, you can't do that!" He shouted. I couldn't believe he was standing up for me. "Yes I can! You kissed her and we're still dating!" Piper pushed Jason back, too, but he was much stronger than her, so he stood his ground. "Piper...it wasn't like that-"

"Yes it is! You _kissed_ her! You know what? You've been doing this all week haven't you?!" Piper shouted. Me and Jason glanced at each other. "No!" We both said at the same time. Piper growled. "We're breaking up!" She screamed and marched out. SHe slammed the door so loud that the wall shook. Jason helped me up. "I'm sorry you had to see that," He said to me. I winced when he grabbed my wrist. "Oh..it's o-okay," I said. My wrist ached. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jason asked me. "I landed on my hand pretty hard when Piper pushed me down," I said. Jason took my wrist and inspected it. "It looks like you twisted it. Let's go to the infirmary," He said. We walked together to the infirmary. I was surprised that people were still there even though it was one in the morning. It turns out, I actually_ fractured_ a bone in my wrist. Great. Jason seemed cool about it, though. "You can go back to your cabin if you want," He scratched his head. I sighed. "Okay...hopefully, tomorrow, I won't break anything." We both laughed. Then Jason rubbed his neck. "So...I guess...since we kissed...we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He looked at me in a way that made me feel like he was joking. But he wasn't. "Yes. Boyfriend and girlfriend," I smiled. Percy been my first ever boyfriend...now I had Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry if I haven't been updating, guys. I've been super busy with schoolwork and "boy drama" ;) I'll try to make a few more updates during Spring Break which is in a few days :D  
So, before I just jump right into this chapter, I just want to say thanx for all of the great comments you've been leaving. :) It means a lot to me. So THANK YOU, and ENJOY :D **_

Piper's POV

I heard about Jason's plan. I didn't like the idea of my boyfriend spending the night with Annabeth. It made me uneasy. I wasn't going to let this slide. All night, I watched them, waiting for signs, like flirting, hugging...especially kissing. And that's exactly what had happened. I was watching them in the window for a long while, and when they kissed, I barged right in and rained on their party. Annabeth had opened the door. I was so mad that I pushed her down. She fell hard on her right hand. I felt bad. I didn't mean to hurt her, because I saw her face and I think I might've broken a bone, but that wasn't important. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" I screamed. "P-Piper! We were just..." Annabeth drew a blank. Then Jason slid in front of her. "Woah, woah!" He shouted. "Piper, you can't do that!" He looked angry. But I was angrier. "Yes I can! You kissed her and we're still dating!" I stamped my foot, heating up. "Piper...it wasn't like that..." Jason started to say. I pushed him just as hard as I did with Annabeth. But he didn't even budge. "Yes it is! You _kissed_ her! You what? You've been doing this all week haven't you?!" I screamed. Annabeth sat with her mouth opened. I knew she was scared. "No!" She and Jason both told me. I tried to calm down, but it seemed impossible. "We're breaking up!" Was all I could say. And then I left. When I was in my cabin, I sat at the window. I cried, wiping my eyes and nose with my sleeve. I saw Jason and Annabeth walk to the infirmary. In the end, Annabeth went back to her cabin and Jason went to his. Annabeth had a cast on her wrist. I broke her wrist. That's just great.

* * *

**_Jason's POV_**

I felt pretty bad when Annabeth started crying about Percy. We were talking about him, and then she just burst into tears. I'd been hanging out with her for a few days now. Maybe five. Maybe a full week. But within that short amount of time, I learned that Annabeth loves my blue cupcakes that I make. So I decided to make one for her. We shared it, and when we finished, Annabeth thanked me for being there for her for the past five days. I thought she would start crying again, and I didn't feel like making another cupcake...so I did something else. I kissed her. And it was great. I knew Piper would find out over time, but I was not expecting her to burst through the door that second. She pushed Annabeth down. Hard. I knew she was hurt, and I immediately jumped in front her. Piper was screaming something that I didn't even understand, but Annabeth was struggling to answer. "Woah, woah!" I shouted protecting Annabeth. "Piper, you can't do that!" Anger was boiling inside of me. I hated Piper for doing this. I didn't even listen to what Piper was rambling on about, but then she screamed, "We're breaking up!" And I felt so...so...

HaPpY! Piper had been acting so weird lately, and I knew that if I kissed Annabeth, I could dump Piper right on the spot. But she did it for me! Yes! But then she left. I helped Annabeth up but she winced in pain as I did it. I asked her if she was alright, but we needed to go to the infirmary since she'd BROKEN her wrist. Thanks to Piper.

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV  
_**It was three days after I had kissed Jason, I woke up in the morning in my own bed. The cabin filled with campers. It was the first time in days. I had kicked them all out. Yeah...sorry about that. First thing in the morning, I got dressed in my CHB tee, and my black jeans. I pulled over a blue jean jacket and headed towards Jason's cabin. I walked in, and he greeted me. He was watching his tv. "Hi, Jason." I smiled. Jason smiled. "Hey, Annie." He said. He started calling me Annie ever since I told him that Percy used to do it. I blushed. "WHat're you doing?" I asked and sat next to him on his bed. "Nothing much. I'm just watching this movie. Wanna watch it with me?" He asked me, hopefully. I nodded. He laughed. "Okay, then," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It startled me at first, reminding me of Percy. I sighed, reassuring myself that I was safe. I glanced at my hand. That little ring was still there. The pearls were shining. And the aquamarine gem was shimmering like the...ocean. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I was glad that Jason didn't notice it...well...right away. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked me, watching me wipe away my tear. "I...I'm just thinking of Percy." I said and shrugged. And then, I let all of my tears flow. I cried and cried and cried. I buried my face in Jason's shirt as he rubbed my back. It felt good to know he was there. It felt good to have someone to stick by me when my world was still crumbling. I finally stopped after a long while. But Jason didn't seem to mind. We watched movie after movie all night long. It was ten at night. We were on our seventh movie. And I just blacked out. I was so tired from crying. And I wasn't just crying about Percy. I was crying about the movies we watched. Some of them were just so sad. Anyway, I was so exhausted that I just blacked out. Plus, Jason had gotten a bottle of champagne (?!). And I had been drinking a LOT of it. So, I woke up the next morning...

I couldn't remember a thing when I woke up. But, I did remember that me and Jason kissed...a few...well...many, MANY times last night. It's been almost three weeks since Percy's death. It's been almost three weeks since me and Jason started dating. I noticed that I was in _Jason's_ bed when I woke up. The bathroom door was shut and I figured Jason was in there. As I got out of the bed, I almost stopped breathing when I realized that I was undressed...totally. I found my clothes fumbled together in a pile next to the bed. I threw them on immediately...but I found a small note that was tucked in with my clothes. It was written in Jason's handwriting. It said:

_Annabeth,_

_I have no idea what happened last night. But I know that SOMETHING happened. I'm just as confused as you are, so don't worry. If I'm not in my cabin, I'm probably out training or something. If you want to talk to me, feel free to do so._

_-Jason_

I tossed the note in the trash and walked out of the cabin. It was chilly out. It was obvious that summer was gone. It was August, and that meant that fall was coming. People started training again... finally. But everyone is still freaked out by what happened. And I am too. I walked over to the training area where three campers were fighting: Drew, Jason, and a new-comer named, Mina. I helped Mina out a little bit. She's one of my half-sisters. She came to camp a few weeks ago. She's seven. I watched from far away as Jason and Mina fought playfully. Jason let her win every time. Mina could barely hold her sword up. Drew snarled as she watched. She hated it when Jason was around other girls. And, yes, she was offended by Mina being with him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jason. "Hi..." I said. Drew growled and started to walk away. Mina laughed and hugged me. "Oh, uh... hi, Annabeth." Jason scratched his neck. "Um... about last night-"

"Jason!" I whispered loudly, snapping my view to Mina. Jason stopped and nodded. "Oh...Mina... go see if Drew wants to train with you." He said. Mina said yes and ran off. Me and Jason headed to the camp's lake. As we walked along, I said, "You just threw Mina to a wolf," Jason chuckled. "Yeah." For a while... it was quiet. "Um... so... last night was.."

"Interesting." I finished. Jason nodded. "Yeah...uh... but if what I think happened... well... we were both drunk and it means nothing. Right?" He stopped walking. I hesitated. Is that all it was? Nothing? I mean yeah we were wasted... but it was a big deal. I looked at Jason. "Right..." I said through my clenched teeth. Jason smiled. "Okay then." He looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'm helping this new camper, Lia. She's a child of Aphrodite and she's a really nice kid. You should meet-"

"Just go," I laughed and pushed him away playfully. Jason shrugged and ran off. I sat down on the grass and crossed my legs. I dipped my hands in the water.

_Percy... I know that you're there. _I thought to myself. _Don't be mad that me and Jason... that we...you know...but I was miserable. And I had too much to drink and..._ I took my hands out of the water. The water started rippling. It started out calm, like the wind was doing it. But then it was violent. Waves lapped at the grass next to the lake. The waves splashed over each other as if they fighting. It went on like this a few minutes. I was trying to figure it out. The waves were sending some message. They would start up and then stop suddenly. And then for a while they'd move, and then stop. I took out my note pad and starting writing down letters. There was no way in Hades that this could actually happen... but the water seemed to be using morse code. I started jotting down everything in my note pad and the message was:

**_How could you? I know I'm gone but you don't know what problems you created._**

I blinked hard. The waves stopped. I started breathing fast. Percy was here. He really was. I knew it. "What do you mean, problems?!" I shouted. The water rippled a bit, but I could write anything down in time. "What?" I cried. Nothing happened. I tossed down my book. "Well, don't leave me hanging here!" I said. The minutes grew longer. And I felt sick. Problems... Percy said that I had created problems... What problems, though? After about ten minutes, the water started to move again. The new message was:

**_I mean that you created a big mess that cant be fixed, not even by you, Wise Girl  
_**

I freaked out when it said "wise girl". "Wise girl?! Is that what you just said?!" I shouted. Tears formed in my eyes and I dropped to my knees.

**_Yes, Wise Girl_**

"OH MY GODS! SO YOU REALLY _ARE _THERE, PERCY!" I cried, shaking violently with each sob. The water went calm again. I wiped my eyes after a few minutes and looked out at the calm lake. "Percy... what did you mean by... 'problems'?" I tried hard to stop trembling. The waves started up again.

_**Problems, Annabeth. Big ones.**_

I squinted hard and rubbed my face. "Percy, what _kind _of problems?" I asked. The water rippled for just a second, but then went dead still. There was silence for a few minutes. I looked around me, trying to see what had caused Percy to stop talking to me, when I saw him.

Jason.

He was sitting right behind me, looking at me as if I had three heads. "What was that about?" He asked me. I sighed. _Problems... _I thought to myself, _I shouldn't tell Jason about me and Percy communicating. _I looked hard into Jason's eyes. "I'm just... confused," I said. Jason chuckled and teased a strand of my hair. "You were thinking about Percy again, huh?" He smiled. I bit my lip and looked away.

"No... I was just talking to myself,"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jason's POV.  
**_  
I know Annabeth's not over Percy. And I respect that. I mean, if the love of _my _life just dropped dead one day, I probably would never get over it... not until I died. So I don't expect Annabeth to just shake it off and act like nothing happened. But... I hope she's not going insane.  
Today, I found her talking to the lake. The _LAKE! _Jeez, as if waking up in bed with her after we both got drunk isn't enough. Annabeth said she was talking to herself. I believe her, though. She's been through a lot, and the last thing I need is to start an argument with her. We talked for a while down at the lake. Well... _I _talked for a while. Annabeth just sat there staring at the water. I didn't know what I could do to make her happy, so I just did something random. I took off my shirt, backed up a few steps, and dove right into the lake. When I came to the surface, Annabeth was standing there, half-laughing, half-crying. And she was soaking wet, too. I swam over to the edge and looked up at her. She smiled weakly. "Come on in. The water's-"

_SPLASH!_

Annabeth totally shocked me. She had took off and jumped way over my head and landing behind me in the water. She came up laughing. "So what, if fall's here? We can still swim," I smirked and Annabeth disappeared under the water. I looked around me. The trees surrounding the lake all had red and brown leaves. A few leaves were floating in the water. During this, a huge wave hit my face. I wasn't expecting it, so I actually choked on some of the water. I coughed and rubbed my eyes. Sputtering out water, I looked for Annabeth. "What was that for?" I snapped. When my vision finally cleared up, I saw that Annabeth was all the way at the other end of the lake. She looked up at me. "What?" She squinted at me. I looked down at the water. If Percy was the son of Poseidon and he could move water...

"Nothing," I said to Annabeth. I crawled out of the lake onto the grass and grabbed my shirt. Annabeth followed me back to my cabin. I gave her a white towel to dry off with. "I think I'll take a shower. Is that alright?" She asked me. I nodded and pointed to the bathroom which was to my left. Annabeth sighed and closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

So, most showers have curtains or something so you can't just _see _whoever's in there. But not this shower. Just a big door of glass. I sighed and stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. A few bottles of shampoo and things were sitting around so I had grabbed them. I turned the water on. It felt good with long streams of warm water covering my body. I had just started to rinse my hair from the shampoo when Jason walked in. I guess he forgot I was in there or something because he looked startled. The glass was steamed up by now, but not enough to hide my body completely. Jason looked at me like I was some monster in his house. He quickly turned to the sink and washed his hands, as if that was what he came in for. After he was done, he left. After _that _I was done with my shower, so I shut the water off. I dried off and wrapped a towel around me and came out into Jason's bedroom. "Um... hey," I murmured stupidly. Jason was on his bed watching some more tv. "Hi," He said. "Um...I'll see you later tonight," I said. I got dressed and left to go back to my cabin. When I got inside, I found a note left on my pillow. It read:  
_  
Annabeth, you're getting into trouble. I saw you at the lake earlier today. You were talking with Percy. I know you were. Because I saw your notebook. See, even Percy knows you've made problems. And he's DEAD. So why don't you do us all a favor and cut the connection between you and Jason. Because if you don't, I will. And you'll be sorry. I don't care if you're pregnant. And don't try to deny it, because I know you are. So watch your back, Annabeth. That little incident with your wrist was nothing compared to what I've got in store for you. That is... unless you break up with Jason. But until then, watch out._

I dropped the note and covered my mouth with my hands. That one night with Jason... that one morning when I woke up in his cabin...No. I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't be! It was _one _night! Just one! I started shaking. The note was from Piper, and it was obviously a threat. I quickly grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over my head. Good thing no one was in the cabin at that moment because they all would've _freaked out _if they found out I was dating Jason. I ran outside, hiding my face with my hoodie. When I got to Jason's cabin I didn't knock, I just let myself in. I closed the door behind me and pulled down my hood. "Jason, I found this on my bed in my cabin," I quickly handed Jason the letter. He read it over, and then looked up at me. "No... no way that one night was enough for you to be pregnant. And we... we're demigods. We can't handle a kid when every single day is a struggle to stay alive," Jason said. I bit my lip and looked away. A distant memory tugged at my brain. Then my vision snapped back to Jason. "A while ago, back on the Argo II, Percy said that we... we could go to New Rome," The memory was so clear now. I could remember we were sitting on the bay doors in the Argo II. I remember joking around with Percy saying that if they opened we'd fall to our deaths. I remembered him telling me about New Rome. Demigods going to college, getting married, starting families... I didn't realize I was saying all of this out loud until Jason got up and said, "We could do that," I looked at him, confused. "W-we could?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I know New Rome pretty good, actually. It really is a nice place. But... the trip there could be dangerous. We don't have to do it," Jason said. I looked down at the floor, trying to calculate. By foot it would probably take about five to seven days. That is... if we didn't sleep. I looked back up at Jason. "Are _you _willing to do it?" I asked him. He sighed. "I'm not sure. But if you really are pregnant, I don't really see another choice," He said. I nodded. "Let's do it, Jason. I know we can do it. But... what about Piper?" I asked. Jason snapped his fingers. "I forgot about her... um... well, we can't let anyone know that we're going to New we don't tell anyone, there's no way she can find out. We can just leave notes saying that we.. um... that we left for a dangerous quest and... well... they'll just think we died or something," Jason said. I nodded. "That's sounds about right... so... when do we leave?" I bit my lip. Jason grinned. "At dawn. Go get your note ready, I'll write mine, remember to pack lightly since it'll be a long journey. We can buy a lot of stuff once we're there," He smiled and walked over to his closet, already starting to pack.  
I went back to my cabin, excitedly, ready to write my letter... when something caught my eye. It was a note, on my pillow, again. I picked it up and read it:

_So you think you're going to New Rome? We'll see about that, Annabeth. I'll make you a deal: If you can make it to New Rome without giving up or turning back you can stay there and live happily ever after with your new boyfriend JASON. But if you don't, you won't ever, EVER see daylight again. I'll be making it very hard for you, Annabeth. Feel free to tell Jason about this note, just like you did with the last. Because you guys will definitely need to be prepared for the torment you guys are about to witness. Oh, and one more thing:  
I got Percy on my side._

Once again, I dropped the note. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I could hardly even move. Piper knew... She knew about our plan. But how? _She has Percy on her side... No, he can't be on her side... but maybe... maybe he doesn't want me to date Jason..._ I thought. _Maybe he IS on her side, to break me and Jason up..._ I clenched my fists. No. This little mission of Piper's and Percy's, was only going to drive me and Jason closer together. I was sure of that. Now that I had Jason, I wasn't going to lose him. Not like I lost Percy. Then again... it _is _Piper and Percy who are trying to ruin my life...

* * *

_**Jason's POV.**_

I woke up the next morning, thinking of Annabeth. Today was the day that we'd start our journey. I got dressed, grabbed my backpack and placed down my note on my desk. But I found something already there. Another note. It read:

_Jason, don't be stupid. You know this plan won't ever work. Not with Athena's girl tagging along. Listen, I'm sorry for overreacting about you kissing Annabeth that other night. Please take me back, Sparky :'(_  
_-Piper_

I quickly crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash. _No way, Piper, _I thought to myself. I put down _my _note and quickly went over to Annabeth's cabin. It was very early outside. The sky was still dark and most of the campers were still sleeping. Before I went to see Annabeth, I peeked into the Aphrodite cabin. I looked inside the window. Piper was asleep. _It's too late..._ I thought. I shook my head and hurried up to the Athena Cabin. Annabeth was waiting there for me, ready to go. "Jason. it's a good thing we're doing this. I took a test last night and... you're going to be a dad," Annabeth smiled. The hairs on my arms stood up. This trip was going to be very difficult. And now, Annabeth's very vulnerable now that she's pregnant. I sighed and told Annabeth that I could hold her backpack. It was very light, with only a few changes of clothes and some snacks. Since there wasn't much in the bag, I took all of the stuff and put into my own. Annabeth tossed her own backpack away and pulled on her hood. "Let's go. The sun is already rising," She said and we walked together for a long while. I took out my map that I had made earlier. I looked at it. "Well, we should head West for two miles and then turn North for half a mile," I said. Annabeth nodded. We held hands as we walked. It was much colder today than it was yesterday. Annabeth shivered as a cold breeze swept through the forest. We were about to turn North when suddenly, a large branch fell from one of the trees. It had almost hit Annabeth, and it would have if I hadn't pushed her out of the way in time. Annabeth grunted and wiped the dirt of her jacket. We both stood up and looked at the branch. It was long and thick. If that fell on anyone's head, they would've gone into a coma. Annabeth turned pale. "Um.. Jason... yesterday, I got a note from Piper... it said she was going to make this trip really difficult for us," She blurted out. I looked at her hardly. "So you tell me _now?"_ I rolled my eyes. "I know I should've told you, but I didn't want you to worry," Annabeth said.  
"Well if you had told me that Piper was coming after us, I wouldn't have gone on the little 'quest'-"  
"Exactly!" Annabeth cried. I shook my head and started walking again. Annabeth was silent for almost an hour, but then another branch had fallen, this time it hit Annabeth's shoulder. "OW!" She yelped and clutched her arm. I sighed and told her to keep moving. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I was going to be a dad. But now that Piper was basically trying to _kill _Annabeth with falling branches, I couldn't even take my eyes off Annabeth for one second.  
After a few hours of constant walking, dodging, and tripping, me and Annabeth sat down to rest. I took out a sandwich from my backpack and gave Annabeth half. We sat cross-legged in front of a small pond with hundreds of lily pads wading in the murky water. Annabeth seemed nervous, though. She kept staring at the pond, and wouldn't look away unless some branch came tumbling down behind us. After our sandwiches, I was ready to pack up and start moving again when Annabeth whipped out her notepad and started jotting down letters. In front of her was the pond, which was now rippling violently. I looked around. It wasn't wind, because not even the leaves on the trees were moving. I looked back at Annabeth. After a few seconds she got up and held up her notepad to me. "Jason, since we're going to be parents, I might as well be honest with you," She sighed and pointed to the letters she had written down. "Percy's been communicating with me for the past few days. Morse code. He does it with the water. Here's what he's been saying," She said, holding out the notepad. I looked at the message she had written a few seconds ago:  
_**  
You will never get to New Rome  
**_**  
**I flipped through all the past message and handed the book back to Annabeth. "So Percy _is _on Piper's side. Oh god, what are we gonna do?" I mumbled. Annabeth tapped her foot on the ground, thinking. "We need to stay away from water. Now, Piper must be following us. But as long as we watch out, we should be-"  
Annabeth screamed as a huge oak tree collapsed right next to us. We were nearly a foot away from the floppy brown and red leaves. "She can push down _TREES?!" _Annabeth clenched her fists. "Oh, that little-"  
"Annabeth, calm down," I said. "Look, the last thing we need is to get angry. That'll only let Piper know that her plan is working," I motioned for her to follow me. We walked for a long while in silence, dodging sticks and falling trees. It was about seven thirty when it got dark.  
We decided that we'd take shifts. I said I'd take first shift so Annabeth could get some rest. We hid under a small tree (small enough so if it fell, we wouldn't die). I gave Annabeth my blanket and she laid right next to me, resting her head on my lap. I looked out across the forest. Leaves were scattered everywhere, some trees thin and wiry, other big and thick. The stars in the sky were beautiful, shining brightly. They reminded my of pearls. And pearls reminded me of... Annabeth's ring. The ring Percy gave her the day he died. I looked down and, sure enough, on Annabeth's left hand was a small, shiny ring. I sighed. If _I _was going to marry Annabeth, I didn't want anything that reminded me of Percy around.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, guys! Thank you SO, SO, SO much for all the kind comments you've been leaving. I have been reading them, and I've thought about them. The comments have given me a bunch of ideas for this story, and you will soon be able to find out how this story ends after a few more chapters. So, now that I've said that, I got one last thing to say: Enjoy! ;)  
**_

_**Annabeth's POV  
**_

I woke up with rain pounding on my face. Jason had fallen asleep during his watch, obviously, because there were several trees knocked down and leaves scattered everywhere around us. I sat up, rubbing my wet face. Jason was leaning against a tree. His hand was resting on his lap...

With my ring in it.

I got up and walked over to Jason. I was about to scream at him and snatch back the ring... but then I realized that... Percy was dead. I kept clinging onto the fact that he still cared about me, but he's dead. If I was going to marry Jason, and even start a family with him, I need to let go of Percy and move on. I sighed and tapped Jason's shoulder. He jolted awake and quickly shut his hand. "Um... good morning," He said, getting up. "You fell asleep on your watch. Unless you didn't _care _that a tree nearly fell on me," I chuckled quietly, pointing the nearest fallen tree. Jason scratched his head. "Oops," He mumbled. He grabbed his backpack, which was now dripping wet and caked with mud. I looked down at the ground. It used to be solid dirt. Now its sloppy mud, which was now sticking to my shoes. I wiped my wet hair out of my face. "Well, it's obvious that this storm is from Percy. Nothing else would cause it to rain _right _where we're sitting," I said, noticing that it wasn't raining anywhere else except for a big circle around us. We started walking again.  
Jason had a difficult time reading the map because it had gotten totally soaked when he was sleeping. "Um... so... we go North for about three miles and then go West for about one mile," Jason said, wiping his sweaty forehead. Without the rain, me and Jason realized that it was actually pretty hot. Maybe eighty...ninety degrees. It was kinda shocking for it to be so hot, because it was still August. I grunted and slipped a hair-tie off my wrist, and pulled my hair back into a pony-tail. "I'm exhausted already," I said, fanning my face with my hand. Jason looked at me with hard eyes. "Annabeth, _you're _not the one who's carrying a backpack full of junk," He snapped at me. I quickly avoided his eyes and pursed my lips. "Um... sorry," I murmured. We walked in silence for a few minutes.  
I was about to ask Jason if we could rest for a few seconds, when a gust of leaves shot up in my face, and I tripped over a rock. I stumbled forward, coughing. I put my hands out to break my fall, but I had forgotten that me and Jason had been walking down a steep hill. I rolled forward, sticks and leaves pelting my face. "Gaahh!" I shouted, squinting my eyes shut so nothing got in them. A jagged rock sliced my shin. I yelped in pain. Leaves crinkled in my tangled hair. Another rock jutted across my thigh. I winced. I heard Jason shouting, his voice full of concern. I clutched my arm as a pricker-bush scraped my skin. I could feel warm blood river down from the wounds on my legs. A sharp twig stuck in the ground punctured my other arm. I screamed loudly as dozens of bruises and scrapes appeared on my body. A few more seconds, and I wasn't rolling down the hill anymore. I was at the bottom, howling in pain. I looked up, my vision blurred. A fuzzy, doubled image of Jason faded in and out. After a few seconds, the two pictures came to one, and I could see Jason stumbling carefully down the hill, avoiding rocks and branches. "Annabeth!" He shouted. His voice was full of fear. I didn't dare to look at my legs or arms, so I just kept my vision focused on Jason. He quickly ran over to me. I swallowed hard and then looked at the sky. My head lay on a small rock. I felt warm blood on my limbs. Jason knelt next to me. "Oh god, Annabeth. What happened? Did you trip?" He started pounding me with questions, trying to figure out how I fell. I told him it was Piper, and said nothing else than that. "Annabeth, do you think that fall hurt the baby?" Jason looked up, his eyes fogged up with fear. _The baby! _I had forgotten about the baby! Without thinking, I looked down at my belly, forgetting how much pain I was in. The scene that met my eyes was awful. My right leg was mangled, torn up and bleeding a lot. My other leg wasn't as bad, not as bloody, but much more bruised. My arms were scraped and bruised and also bloody. My shirt and jeans were ripped and dirtied. I shut my eyes and groaned. "I don't think it hurt the baby," I mumbled weakly. Jason unzipped his backpack and grabbed some items out. My eyes flashed open when I heard the sound of a bottle open. I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain, and shouted, "Are you crazy?!" My eyes focused on a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Jason sighed. "Annabeth, it's all we have. And if we just leave your wounds unsterilized, you'll get an infection. And if you get _that _we'll be in serious trouble," He said. I was about to protest, but before I could, he splashed some alcohol on my biggest cut: the one on my thigh. I screamed in pain. Jason looked at me with sympathy. I bit my lip and managed to squeak, "Just... keep doing it... to all of... my cuts," I slammed my hand on the ground and clutched a clump of weeds, trying to ignore the searing pain. When it was all over, I was nearly dead with exhaustion. Jason took out some bandages and started to wrap up my wounds.  
After that, he asked me if I wanted to stand, but I just laid there and told Jason that even if I _tried _to stand, I'd probably fall. Jason shrugged and sat down next to me. I wiped a bead of blood from my forehead. There was one last cut on my forehead that was still bleeding, but Jason didn't bother to clean it. I cleared my throat and looked up at the sky. It had gone from blue to grey. Dark clouds hovered above. _Great, now it's gonna rain. Percy is never gonna let me forget him, _I thought to myself. There was a crackle of thunder. Now, I was really panicking. _Thunder... that's Zeus's thing... IS ZEUS ON PIPER'S SIDE TOO?! _I shouted at myself in my head. I let out a deep breath, and looked at Jason. I managed to get up with his help, and then I brushed myself off. Jason sighed and zipped up his backpack. "Let's get going. If we keep moving, and not sleep tonight, we can get to New Rome by dawn," He said. "We just keep moving forward and hopefully, not fall down any hills," And winked at me. I rolled my eyes, and we started to walk.

* * *

_**Jason's POV  
**_

Annabeth said she was already exhausted. So I snapped at her. So what? I was much more tired than her because I was carrying a sack full full of stuff. Well, immediately I regretted yelling at her, because somehow, she fell. She tripped, and tumbled down the hill. It was a really bad area, full of pricker-bushes, poison ivy, twigs and rocks. And when Annabeth fell, I knew she would get really hurt. At the bottom, she looked as if she fell off a _cliff, _never mind a small hill. So, I tried to put some alcohol on her cuts when she wasn't looking. Then she looked, but I put some on anyway. The howl she made when I put it on was so haunting... so scary... so LOUD. Well, after that we started moving again. But I should've known we wouldn't get far until Piper would strike again...

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

It had to be midnight by the time I had finally given out. Me and Jason had been walking for so long, and now it was very late, I just couldn't keep moving. I collapsed to the ground, my arms aching, wounds pulsing. My face was to the ground. I could smell the soil and grass. Jason knelt next to me. "Annabeth, get up. We can do this. Just a few more miles. Come on, we can-"

"Jason, stop. We're both exhausted. Don't deny it. But _I'm _pregnant. I could die out here if I push myself too far. So just, let me rest. At least for a few minutes," I said before Jason could finish his sentence He hesitated, then nodded. "You're right. You can rest here, but I'm going to look for some food. We ran out of snacks a while ago," He said, turned around, and disappeared behind a bushel of trees. I sighed and sat up. It was so dark out, I couldn't see three feet in front of me.

_SNAP!_

I jumped as I heard a twig snap somewhere in the distance. _It's just Jason... that's all... _I thought to myself. There was another snap. This time... it was closer. "Jason? Jason, are you there?" I called out weakly into the darkness. Silence.

_SNAP!_

I got up, trembling. I squinted, trying to see through the foggy darkness. Right now, it was probably, like, one in the morning. It was still pitch black outside. I took a shaky breath. "Jason?! Where are you?!" I shouted. More silence. Then, I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jason screamed:

"RUN, ANNABETH! RUN!"

His voice sounded strangled and horrified. It took almost half a second before I took off running as fast as I could. I dodged trees, jumped over rocks, and looked for any sign of Piper. I could feel my heart pounding hard. My feat stamped loudly over the hard, leaf-covered ground. I could feel my wounds threatening to start bleeding again. I let out a sharp cry as I tripped over a log and slammed straight into the ground. My head hit the ground hard. My vision was doubled and blurry, just like it was when I had fallen down that hill earlier. I blinked hard, but my eyes just didn't come into focus. I weakly sat up, and rubbed the back of my head. When I took my hand away and looked at it again, it was red and wet. I gasped, and quickly felt my head again. Once again, my hand came back bloody. I stood up, shaking. How much blood was I losing? Could I die? What was happening to Jason? A million questions zapped through my brain. I wasn't exhausted anymore, instead, I was wide-awake. I was about to break down and cry with absolute zero hope, until something dropped at my feet. "JASON!" I screamed so loud, the trees shook. "What _happened _to you?!" I quickly got down on my knees and tried to not vomit from the gruesome sight I was seeing. Jason's clothes were in rags and blood had turned them red. His cheeks were scraped raw, his legs and arms were bruised black and blue. Jason was shaking hard. "It... w-was Piper. She... sent a... b-bear. A... g-grizzly. It nearly k-killed me. But... but Piper... she... she was w-watching from a tree. And I... I... k-killed her... _and _the... b-bear," He was breathing hard. "Oh, Jason... I'm so sorry! This is my fault... that bear was sent for me, wasn't it?" I cried, running my fingers through Jason's hair. "No... i-it wasn't your fault..." He smiled weakly. "J-just... get the alcohol.." He said and pointed to his backpack, which now had rips and tears all over it. I swallowed hard, grabbed out the alcohol, and opened it. "This... might hurt," I said, bit my lip, and started applying the alcohol to Jason.

So.  
Much.  
Screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Annabeth's POV**_

After I had finished with Jason's wounds, we had both fallen asleep. The next morning was bright and sunny. I got up off the ground and stretched. In the sunlight, I could clearly see how bad Jason's wounds were. I honestly thought that he was dead at first. But then he woke up and smiled at me, so I was happy that he wasn't dead. I sighed, and handed Jason his backpack. Something fell out and hit the ground. I picked it up, and nearly exploded with anger. "YOU HAD AMBROSIA THIS WHOLE TIME, AND YOU MADE US USE ALCOHOL?!" I screamed tossing Jason the huge chunk of ambrosia I had picked up. Jason's eyes became so bright, I thought they were about to pop. He stood up and held up the ambrosia. "I didn't put this here!" He grinned. "Last night, before I fell asleep, I prayed to Zeus to give us some ambrosia and nectar! I bet if you look in the bag you'll find a bottle of nectar in there," Jason bounced with excitement. I lowly opened the bag, and sitting there, was a light blue water bottle, filled with nectar. I tried to stay anger at Jason, but I just couldn't help but smiling. "Quick, let's get some of this stuff in us, and we can finish up this journey," I handed him the bottle of nectar after I took a long sip of it, and then he handed me the ambrosia. We felt great instantly. After a little more walking, we finally came to New Rome. Finally! We found a wonderful house, away from water, and we settled down nicely...

**Four years later...**

I came out onto the deck with a cup of coffee in my hands. I smiled, looking at my four year old daughter, Holly, playing with Jason out in the backyard with our pet Yorkie, Freezy. Holly was a spitting image of me... well... except for her beautiful, stunning, shining blue eyes from Jason. She had long, curly, blnde hair like me though, and she also liked the things I liked. And every time me and Jason would tell her the story about how we tried to get to New Rome, we'd make it funny, and she would crack up laughing. I'm already pregnant with me and Jason's next child, which is going to be a boy, and we're going to name him Will. It'll be a long time until we ever have to deal with Piper or Percy ever again, but it's not like I won't remember them. No... I will_ definitely _remember them.

Definitely.


End file.
